


Geeball Players Do It Better

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Geeball Players Do It Better

Another day at McCaffry Tech, another day of struggling to understand the complex functions of algebra, another day of studying with your friends and another day of trying to get over your hopeless crush on Ezra Mason, 6’5’’, 210lb of pure se-Anyways. You knew you shouldn’t feel that way when looking at the tall Geeball player. He was your best friends ex-boyfriend, after all. But that apparently didn’t stop your pubertal brain from falling madly in love with him. Oh Ezra Mason, main subject of your wet dreams, somehow managed to once get you and him kicked out of class for telling you a joke about how the teacher looked like a poodle and a dwarf had a child, causing you to laugh so loud that the teacher suspended both of you for the rest of the day. Well, let’s say Mrs Parker wasn’t necessarily the most forgiving teacher. Since Ezra and you weren’t allowed back into school, you two decided to go and grab coffee nearby and hang out. At that time, it had only been two weeks since Kady broke up with Ezra and even if you tried to deny it, you liked him more than you should’ve. You obviously didn’t tell Kady about your feelings since you didn’t want to jeopardise your friendship with her but with every passing day, your crush on Ezra got worse. Kady’s reason to break up with him was understandable, him not wanting to plan out his future while she had already formed a precise plan. You understood why Kady wanted to plan everything out but at the same time, you thought, you were only in your last year of high school, for fuck’s sake, your whole life was still in front of you why bother with planning every little aspect of it. You really wanted to tell her about your feelings for her ex-boyfriend but every time you tried to bring it up, you were either getting interrupted or you just couldn’t bring yourself to tell her. You were stuck in a dilemma, you desperately wanted to be with Ezra but you also didn’t want to hurt Kady, possibly ruining your friendship with her. With every passing day the pressure got more and more, it was nearly unbearable and one day, while you were hanging out with Kady, it just spilt out of your mouth.

“Okay, so I said to her, Allison, I said, you can shove your bullshit right back up your as-“

“I have a crush on Ezra.” Your eyes widened in shock, not believing what you just told her, slowly turning your head towards your best friend, afraid of her reaction.

“And you just noticed now?” Kady asked, a smirk on her lips when she looked into your face, eyes wide with shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“You-I-but-what-Ezra-huh?” Was all you could bring out as Kady started to laugh loudly at your reaction.

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I broke up with him, I have no feelings for him and I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.” She slid closer to you, putting an arm around you.

“You’re sure?” you ask, voice quiet and unsure.

“Yes, 100% sure. He’s very bad at hiding his emotions and he’s been giving you heart-eyes for weeks now.” Kady then managed to convince you to text Ezra, asking him if he wanted to hang out with you again and she gave you some tips about telling him about your feelings.

Two days later you were sat on your bed, waiting for Ezra to arrive. Your parents were both working a late shift so you were left alone, you made yourself look a bit nicer than usual, not too much but more than your regular school look. When the doorbell rang, you sprinted down the stairs, stopping in front of the doors to quickly catch your breath and not seem too eager.

“Hey, Ezra. Thanks for coming,” you smiled at him as you opened the door, before even seeing that he was holding a posy of wildflowers in his hands.

“Here, these are for you,” he smiled as he stepped into your house, giving you the flowers, “you mentioned that you like (f/f) the most so I tried to get some but that’s the best I could get on this planet.”

“Wait, you remembered that?”

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” You shrugged your shoulders in response, not really knowing what to say.

You both settled for watching a movie but no matter how much you tried you couldn’t focus on what was happening, your eyes always wandering to Ezra who was lying beside you, completely engrossed in the film. Your view shifted to the TV, losing yourself in thoughts while staring at the screen.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)? You’ve been quiet,” Ezra’s voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up into his face, your eyes lingering on his lips for a few seconds. He leaned closer to you, his breath fanning over your lips when you leaned closer as well. Your lips nearly touched each other when you heard a scream from the TV causing you two to jump apart in surprise. You both laid next to each other in awkward silence, bodies stiff with embarrassment. The tension between you two got worse by the second and you could feel Ezra looking at you out of the corner of his eyes before he mumbled softly “fuck it”. Suddenly he was on top of you, his lips crashing into yours and your hands immediately tangling themselves in his hair. Even though the kiss was fast and messy at first, after several moments you settled for a slower tempo, your lips moving together in sync, hands softly and gently moving across each other’s bodies. However, you both had to part soon, the lack of oxygen making you feel lightheaded as well as the overload of endorphin in your body.

“I-I…I wanted to do this for a while now,” Ezra smiled down at you, his arms beside your head keeping him up.

“Me too,” you said, blush creeping up your neck, both your lips red from your shared kiss.

“I should’ve made a move earlier but I wasn’t sure if you wanted this, (Y/N). I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship.” Ezra’s head fell down a bit but you quickly grabbed his chin, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“Don’t be. I should’ve said something, too.”

“Well, let’s appreciate that we’re both here now…and maybe let’s make out some more?” he grinned sheepishly at you, his eyes shining with mischief. Even if you wanted, you couldn’t bring yourself to say no to the handsome boy hovering above you so you locked your hands around his neck, bringing him closer to you and connecting your lips again.


End file.
